Toys and electric appliances are known which on detecting electrical, light and/or sound signals actuate a switch thereby to energize various acoustic devices. Such conventional devices require special means for generating the electrical, light and/or sound signals to operate the acoustic devices.
An object of the invention therefore is to provide a dish adapted with a melody producing means which can automatically be operated without need for a special operating means.